Fire
Fire is a song by American rock band Dead by Sunrise, which consists of Linkin Park lead singer Chester Bennington, as well as the band members of Julien-K. It is the third single of their debut album, Out of Ashes. It was released to the iTunes Store on December 4, 2009 in Australia and June 30, 2010 in Japan. Background "Fire" features as the fifth single from Out of Ashes, and serves as the first track of the album. The music video of the song was a promo video over a live version of the song that was performed by the band. In a recent article from Ultimate Guitar Archive, the single was described as "probably one of the best songs on the album as far as the sound in concern with a steady progressive intro that leads into an all-round song that is excellent, with the chorus probably being the best part of the song; with heavy guitars mixed with Bennington's reverbed vocals that is brilliant for the song, and that it would probably do well with the charts as well, as it isn't too heavy."Out Of Ashes Review | Dead By Sunrise In another article from Sputnik Music, the song was also described as "an opener with an irresistibly and catchy, yet almost anthemic vibe to the verses where Bennington croons along by memory to the simplicity of a repeated guitar chord strumming from an electric guitar before launching itself into an action-packed chorus."Dead By Sunrise - Out of Ashes (album review ) Music video Two music videos of the song were released, including a promo video, and a live version of the song performed by the band before Elias Andra's departure in December 2011 and Frank Zummo of the Street Drum Corps as the band's new drummer. Track listing ;Digital download Charts Lyrics No need to hear your voice or see your face To know that you are with me No need to kiss your lips or hold your hand To know that you can feel me I know that you can feel me When I look to the stars I know just where you are You're looking down upon me (You're looking down upon me) When I look to the stars I know just where you are You're looking down upon me (You're looking down upon me) No need to get locked up inside the past I know that isn't changing No need to let you go or say goodbye I know that you'll be waiting I know that you'll be waiting When I look to the stars I know just where you are You're looking down upon me (You're looking down upon me) When I look to the stars I know just where you are You're looking down upon me (You're looking down upon me) On the other side! On the other side I've got to Find a way To keep my pain from burning Down to the bone I've got to Find a way To keep my pain from burning Down to the bone Down to the bone When I look to the stars I know just where you are You're looking down upon me (You're looking down upon me) When I look to the stars I know just where you are You're looking down upon me (You're looking down upon me) References Category:Dead by Sunrise Singles Category:Dead by Sunrise Songs